Luces de Colores
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Este one-shot se sitúa en algun punto del capitulo 2 del "Caso de Kisa Shouta" y es la perspectiva de Yukina acerca de hallarse por primera vez enamorado. Hay un poco de lemon, que espero que sea de su agrado. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.


La persona que amo tiene 30 años...

Mucha gente puede no creer en el amor a primera vista, o en ese tipo de amor que surge de la admiración, de la fantasía, de la ensoñación.

Yo creo en ese tipo de amor, porque así es que lo conocí y así es como lo vivo.

Durante años, por irónico que suene, los mangas shoujos han sido mi pasión y mi más desenfrenado interés. Los he hallado de todos tipos, de todos los temas y con todos los trasfondos, sin embargo había uno en especial que me ayudo a soportar una etapa muy difícil.

Alejarme de mi familia y venir a vivir sólo a Tokio no fue cosa fácil, hubo momentos en los que estaba triste, me sentía solo y pase por muchas dificultades. Muchas veces resistí la necesidad de mandarlo todo al diablo y volver a mi casa, con mis amigos; pero por el bien de mi sueño, sabía que si llegaba a cometer semejante acto de insensatez me arrepentiría en menos tiempo del que me había tomado empacar e irme.

En mis primeros días en libros Marimo encontré una manga increíblemente especial que me llenó de muchísimo ánimo cuando más lo necesitaba. Sentía que alguien hablaba conmigo, que estaba junto a mí en esos momentos de nostalgia, cuando quería volver a casa, cuando estaba cansado de la rutina entre estudiar y trabajar lo abría, no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiera leído, sus páginas me devolvían la calma, me daban serenidad.

Y al estilo del primero aparecieron muchos, esos mangas se convirtieron en mi soporte, en mis amigos, cuando sentía que flaqueaba y quería estar solo, los abría y me sentía más tranquilo, sin las constantes miradas indiscretas y sin los molestos acosos. Muchas veces la gente solo se concentra en lo que hay afuera, pero ignoran lo que hay dentro de nosotros. Esas páginas, esas historias, describían mejor lo que había dentro de mí que cualquiera que alegara conocerme.

_"Todos esos mangas han sido editados por mi"_

Las manos detrás de las historias que me habían dado fuerza, que me habían apoyado en mis malos momentos estaban entre las mías en este preciso momento como un regalo del destino.

El extremo de mi hilo rojo había aparecido al fin. Y nunca me había sentido más feliz.

Porque la felicidad se materializaba frente a mí en la forma de tu cuerpo delicado, de tu tez blanquísima, de tu rostro milagrosamente juvenil, de tus ojos profundos y de tu voz temblorosa y tímida.

_"Yo no puedo salir contigo"_

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no dices que me quieres? ¿Qué te impide quererme como yo te quiero?

_"Sólo me gustas por tu cara"_

No importa, si Dios me dio este rostro con la finalidad de que te enamoraras de mí gracias a él, yo acepto ese destino gustoso, pero mírame a los ojos Kisa, si sólo te gusta mi apariencia ¿por qué evades mi mirada?

Quizás esto quiere decir... ¿Que no solo amas mi cara si no a mí?

La forma tan delicada en la que te sonrojas, en la que tus ojos se humedecen mientras beso tus manos ¿Qué hago? Quiero besarte, quiero tenerte, quiero abrazarte.

—Kisa...Te amo.

Siento que no puedo soportar más esta hoguera en mi pecho, si a través de un beso puedo transmitirte lo que siento te daré todos los que pueda. No tienes idea de cuánto te he esperado, de cuanto te he pedido, y ahora que estás aquí no puedo dejarte ir así.

La hoguera se transforma en un incontrolable incendio, sin embargo, tengo miedo... Soy tan inexperto, tan torpe. Esto es tan nuevo y maravilloso que temo que mi simpleza no te complazca.

Pero no puedo parar, no ahora, no cuando tiemblas entre mis brazos y siento que tanto calor me marea.

Mis manos recorren la suave piel de tu pecho mientras te beso, quiero conocer cada rincón de tu anatomía, marcar cada parte de ti con mi huella para que no puedas olvidarme nunca, para que no necesites a mas nadie, nunca más.

—Yukina, recuéstate.

Obedezco sin chistar, si darte el control de todo esto te hará feliz, tómalo sin reservas. Quémame en esta hoguera.

Tus manos sobre mi piel se sienten tan bien, eres tan irresistible, tan perfecto como te imaginé.

y aun así eres tan sexy con tus labios besándome, recorriéndome por primera vez, eres tan bueno en esto, siento que mi cuerpo ya no es mío, que estoy en otro sitio donde no se puede pensar, sólo sentir.

—Kisa. Se siente... bien.

Si esto es un sueño, si tenerte entre mis brazos en este momento a merced del deseo es una fantasía que nadie me despierte.

—ah... ahmm... Yu-Yukina— Suspiras y mis dudas se disipan, había olvidado cómo se sentía el placer de verdad, la conexión del cuerpo y del alma.

La pasión se desborda y la necesidad de sentirnos trasciende todos nuestros temores, no hay nadie más en este mundo que importe, no hay otro sonido más que nuestras propias respiraciones y gemidos, no hay más sensaciones que la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

—Se siente muy bien... Yukina... ¡Ah!

—Yo, también me siento bien.

Y de verdad siento como si estuviera el paraíso, o quizás en el infierno, ya no me importa. Este sentimiento tan sublime me embarga sólo puede tener una explicación.

—Debe ser, porque estoy contigo Kisa.

Abrazándome al calor de tu cuerpo combinado con el mío mientras las perladas gotas de sudor nos recorren, siento que mi corazón late tan fuerte que temo que en cualquier momento se salga de mi pecho.

Y cómo lo leí tantas veces en los libros que tú me regalaste sin conocerme, al compás del vaivén de mis caderas contra las tuyas, de mis labios en tu espalda y de tus suspiros de placer que inundan la habitación, alcanzo el éxtasis y logro ver luces de colores, esas luces que simbolizan lo hermoso y divino del primer amor.

—Te amo— Musito ya casi sin fuerzas. Quédate aquí junto a mí.

Veamos juntos las luces de colores mil veces más...


End file.
